1. Field
A negative active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a method of preparing the same, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same are disclosed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rechargeable lithium batteries have recently drawn attention as power sources for small, portable electronic devices. Rechargeable lithium batteries use organic electrolyte solutions and thereby, have two or more times the discharge voltage of conventional batteries using alkaline aqueous solutions, and accordingly have high energy density.
As the positive active material, the rechargeable lithium battery typically uses a lithium-transition element composite oxide that is capable of intercalating lithium, for example, LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and so on.
As the negative active material, the rechargeable lithium battery typically uses various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, all of which can intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions. However, research has recently been conducted into non-carbon-based negative active materials, such as Si, in order to provide stability and high-capacity.